


First Time

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Romance, Sex, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2004-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius led Remus up to their empty dorm room in Gryffindor tower, it was too quiet, Sirius hoped to change that, then he locked the door. Leaning forward, he gently kissed Remus.

"I want you, Remus Lup, so bad." Sirius said, quietly. "I want you now."

"Do you mean...?" Remus asked. In response, Sirius led him over to the bed.

"It's time I show you how much I love you." He said, slowly unbuttoning his robes, never taking his eyes off of Remus.

Remus cupped his cheek lovingly, then slid his robes off. He allowed Sirius to undress him. He reached into the bed-side table, he pulled out a tube and handed it to him. Remus helped him get into position on the bed.

"Hold my hand, love." Remus said, climbing in bed behind him. He slowly prepared Sirius, making sure he got used to the feeling. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. Remus spread Sirius's legs further apart, then positioned himself. "I'm going to enter you now."

Sirius squeezed his hand reassuringly, and allowed Remus to enter him. It hurt, but he wanted more. Remus pulled almost all the way out, then pushed back in. Sirius helped set the pace. The room was no longer quiet. Remus wrapped his hard around Sirius' hard, dripping cock, bringing him to completion, a few minutes later.

"Remus!" Sirius cried out. The feeling was incredible when Remus came long and hard into his tight ass.

Sirius! Remus called out. Both collapsed next each other. Remus was still inside of him, when he tried to pull out Sirius stopped him.

"Stay, please." Sirius whispered sleepily. "You were incredible."

"You Too." Remus said, not sure if Sirius even heard him, for he had fallen asleep, shortly followed by Remus.


	2. Part Two

When Remus awoke, he found that he had his face buried in Sirius' bare chest. He smiled remembering what had happened only a few hours ago. When he looked up, he found Sirius watching him with a grin playing across his lips.

"About time, Moony." Sirius said, grinning even wider. "We should get up, you know." "Wormtail and Prongs might get worried."

"Mmm." Remus said, as he moved further up in his arms. "Just a few more minutes."

Sirius kissed his nose, and pulled him even closer. He could feel Remus smiling into his neck.

"So precious." Sirius thought. "And he's all mine." "He'll never have to be alone again, so long as I have something to say about it."

Sirius' thoughts were interrupted as Remus kissed his neck.

"We really have to get up, as much as I don't want to." Remus said. "We've got to tell James and Peter about us." "I don't want have to hide our relationship anymore."

"Me either." Sirius said. But neither of them made any move to get up. "I'm sure they'll understand if we don't get up."

"Yea, they'll understand." Remus said, cupping Sirius' cheek. Sirius leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, Padfoot." ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

**2001**

Harry shut Remus' journal, smiling.


End file.
